Player versus Player (Dark Souls II)
Player versus Player, also known as "PvP" is an online gameplay mechanic in Dark Souls II. It involves engaging in combat with other users through use of multiple different items. PvP-oriented Covenants There are multiple covenants in Dark Souls II that are focused around PvP interactions. These are Bell Keepers, Blue Sentinels, Way of Blue, Brotherhood of Blood, Rat King, and Dragon Remnants. Types of combat Invasions An invasion is the most random form of PvP combat. These can be achieved by using Cracked Red Eye Orbs, Cracked Blue Eye Orbs, or the Bell Keeper's Seal. *Cracked Red Eye Orbs will cause the player to invade as a Dark Spirit, which means that if the host is successfully killed, the player will be considered to have sinned. If the host is killed, the invader will receive a Token of Spite. *Cracked Blue Eye Orbs will cause the player to invade as an Arbiter Spirit, which means they have invaded someone who has sinned and will not receive sin if that person is killed. If the host is killed, the Arbiter will receive a Token of Fidelity. *The Bell Keeper's Seal will cause the player to invade as a Grey Spirit, which means they will gain sin if the host is killed. These invaders are restricted to invading in Belfry Sol or Belfry Luna. If the host is killed, the Grey will receive a Titanite Chunk. Counter Invasions There is one covenant that is dedicated to countering invasions by Dark Spirits who invade by using Cracked Red Eye Orbs. This covenant is the Way of Blue, and members of the covenant will be assisted by a member of the Blue Sentinels who is wearing the Guardian's Seal upon being invaded. The player summoned from this cannot interact with enemies and can only give and receive damage from the Dark Spirit. Upon defeating the Dark Spirit, the friendly Blue Sentinel member will return to their world with no reward. Summonings Summoning combat is much less random than invasions. These involve one player actively searching out a PvP opponent, and summoning in someone to fight from a sign that the other person has placed on the ground. This type of combat can happen through use of a Red Sign Soapstone or a Dragon Eye. Neither of these items will cause the invader to receive sin if the host is killed. The Red Sign Soapstone, like the Cracked Red Eye Orbs, will cause the summoned player to appear as a Dark Spirit. The Dragon Eye will cause the summoned player to appear as a Dragon Spirit. Forced Summonings There is one covenant that forces other players to be summoned into the host's world. This covenant is the Rat King covenant, and the point of these summonings is to make the summoned player have to fight through the Rat King player's world, having every enemy attack them, as well as fighting the host. If the summoned player can get through the world and enter a fog gate at the end of the area, they will be sent home to that location and receive a Rat Tail. If the Rat King player successfully kills the summoned player, the Rat King player will instead receive the Rat Tail. This form of PvP combat can only occur in Grave of Saints or Doors of Pharros. Arenas There are two arenas in which the player can engage in PvP combat against players from the same covenant. These are the Brotherhood of Blood arena and the Blue Sentinels arena. In order to enter these arenas, the player must be in either covenant and have either a Token of Spite or a Token of Fidelity respectively. While a Token of Spite will not be removed by using the Brotherhood of Blood arena, one Token of Fidelity will be removed by using the Blue Sentinel arena. For the Brotherhood of Blood arena, winners will be rewarded with a Cracked Red Eye Orb. For the Blue Sentinel arena, winners will be rewarded with a Cracked Blue Eye Orb. Both of these arenas can be used to rank up in either covenant. Soul Memory Soul Memory is the sole determining factor when deciding who can engage in PvP combat with whom. Each online play item discussed above span across different tiers of Soul Memory in order to reach other players. Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay